


Во имя любви и верности

by evenover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: Брак Гарри и Джинни всегда был крепким, но сможет ли он выдержать увлечение Гарри Драко Малфоем?Переведено для команды драрри ЗФБ-2017. Бета hvost1.





	Во имя любви и верности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forsaking All Others](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476695) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



Все собрались прекрасным августовским вечером, когда лишь ранние сумерки намекали на скорую осень.

Дети, вопя во все горло, охотились в саду за гномами. Джинни выставила в высокую траву столы и стулья, гости угощались пуншем, разлитым в большие чаши с кубиками льда в форме звезд и полумесяцев — фирменными знаками Гарри. Дул свежий прохладный ветер, все радовались настоящему и не переживали о прошлом, что нередко случалось в наши дни — после всего-то пережитого. Даже крап и книзл вполне уживались друг с другом. Лед постукивал в высоких бокалах, стейк шипел на гриле, а крона старого дуба как будто ловила ветвями падающее в закат солнце — огромная тень от ствола перечеркивала золотое сияние.

Она болтала с Гермионой, держа Лили на коленях, и как раз собиралась отпустить девочку, поправляя ей прическу, как вдруг заметила его — он стоял в отдалении, повернувшись спиной, с пивом в руке. Ветер трепал его темные волосы. Когда он лениво потянулся и почесал шею, ее сердце пропустило удар.

— Гарри! — окликнула она. — Пора садиться за стол!

Он повернулся, все еще держась за шею, и выглядел при этом таким потерянным, словно все еще находился где-то далеко-далеко отсюда.

— Хорошо, сейчас буду.

***

Она начала подозревать, что у него кто-то есть, в прошлом октябре — и с тех пор эти подозрения, словно моль, проделали множество дыр в ее сознании. Тогда он вернулся домой поздно вечером, раскрасневшийся, в промокшем пальто. Она запомнила, что капли висели, как роса, на шерстяной ткани. Раньше он никогда не опаздывал.

— Где ты был? Я волновалась.

Он улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в щеку.

— Прости, потерял счет времени, — сказал он, и ей почудился намек на насмешку в его голосе. Дети доедали десерт. Она налила ему чашку чая. Влажная челка липла к его лбу, почти скрывая шрам. Он был такой сияющий, словно парил в небе, почти касаясь снитча кончиками пальцев.

— Похоже, у тебя был хороший день, — заметила она.

Он сел за стол, и она поставила перед ним тарелку. Он набросился на пюре с такой жадностью, словно умирал с голоду.

— Вполне.

— Папочка, не разговаривай с полным ртом! — пожурила его Лили, подкрепляя каждое слово движением ложки. Брызги мороженого полетели во все стороны. Он рассмеялся и бросил в нее ложку картофельного пюре. Не в первый раз уже совместная трапеза превращалась в битву едой, но сейчас что-то было не так.

Он долго не шел спать, а когда все-таки добрался до постели, то клюнул ее в щеку и юркнул под одеяло. Она слышала, как он положил очки на прикроватный столик.

— Ты счастлив, — произнесла она в темноту.

Мгновение он молчал.

— Да, пожалуй, это так, — ответил он, словно кто-то должен был растолковать ему, что испытываемое им чувство — действительно счастье.

***

— Гарри, тащи сюда свою задницу! — закричал Рон.

Яства были на любой вкус — каждый что-нибудь принес. Жареные цыплята, салаты… Гарри разглядывал стол так долго, что за это время можно было все съесть.

— Cвечи, — cказала она, и он обернулся, явно не понимая.

— Для столов. Те, что ты принес сегодня утром.

Он нахмурился, как будто эти слова доносились из далекого-далекого прошлого, но наконец отреагировал.

— Правильно. Свечи.

— И тарелки, — крикнула она вслед.

Дети сидели за своим собственным столом, давая взрослым возможность расслабиться c напитками в руках. Джордж что-то рассказывал, и все смеялись. Флер лениво поигрывала прядью волос. Билл положил руку на спинку ее стула. Анджелина размахивала стаканом, жалуясь, что он пуст, пока Гермиона не передала ей графин с сангрией. Чарли слишком сильно откинулся назад, и если бы не быстрые материнские рефлексы Молли, то он бы обязательно упал. Джордж опять рассказал что-то смешное, и все снова рассмеялись. Гарри вернулся из дома и начал расставлять зажженные свечи на столах и вдоль каменной стены.

Он забыл про тарелки. Вместо того, чтобы сказать ему об этом, она просто пошла на кухню — взять их самой.

Когда одна выскользнула из рук и разбилась, она вдруг начала плакать — глухими сдавленными всхлипами.

***

Таинственная пассия не оставляла следов — ни пресловутого отпечатка помады на воротнике, ни каких-либо иных улик. Только слегка придурковатое выражение лица Гарри, когда он возвращался домой — каждый раз чуть позже.

— Кто она? — спросила Джинни однажды сырым апрельским вечером.

Она ждала в темной гостиной, пока он отпирал и тихо закрывал дверь.

— Никакой «её» не существует, — ответил он. Казалось, что его совсем не испугал внезапно раздавшийся голос и не удивил вопрос.

— Она аврор?

— Я был в пабе, Джинни. Прости, что не предупредил по камину.

— С ней ты обо всём забываешь.

Некоторое время он молчал. Оглушающе тикали напольные часы.

— Нет, — очень тихо, почти беззвучно ответил он. — С ним я всё вспоминаю.

Вот так она всё и узнала. Это было настолько невероятно, что она принялась хихикать. Он прошептал «Люмос».

— Я рад, что тебе это кажется забавным. Потому что мне так не кажется.

— С ним? — она не могла прекратить смеяться.

Он не ответил.

— Да уж, раз ты на такое пошел, то это должно быть что-то из ряда вон.

— Джинни, — сказал он. В голосе чувствовалась боль.

Она вытерла со щек слезы.

— Расскажи мне. Ты его трахаешь или он тебя?

Он молчал. Потом наконец выдавил:

— Пожалуйста, давай поговорим об этом позже.

Она вскочила с кресла. Будучи гораздо ниже его, она всегда ненавидела, что он смотрит на нее сверху вниз.

— Не хочу говорить об этом позже! Хочу говорить об этом сейчас, немедленно. Ты трахаешь этого кого-то-там?

Он снял куртку и очень тщательно повесил ее на вешалку.

— Ты трус, — бросила она ему в спину.

— Нет, мы не трахаемся, — произнес он, все еще не поворачиваясь к ней. — Я бы никогда не стал этого делать.

Эти слова показались ей еще более смешными.

— Правда? Как предусмотрительно, — заметила она. — А скажи-ка мне, Гарри, ты снимаешь свое кольцо?

— Нет! — огрызнулся он. — Он знает, что я женат. И он тоже женат.

Она стала дубасить его в грудь кулачками — сильно, насколько могла — но он схватил ее за запястья.

— Джинни. Пожалуйста.

Ее ноги подкосились, и он поддержал ее, целуя в макушку.

— Что «пожалуйста»? — прошептала она безжизненно.

— Пожалуйста, не веди себя так.

— «Так» — это как? Как будто я теряю своего мужа?

Он не ответил.

***

— Джинни.

Гермиона опустилась на колени рядом, помогая собрать осколки тарелки. Затем достала палочку.

— Хочешь восстановить?

Она только отрицательно покачала головой. Горе было так сильно, что все тело казалось охваченным огнем. По лицу ручьями стекал пот.

— Это из-за Гарри?

Она не смогла ответить.Словно если произнесет это, то всё станет реальным. Но Гермиона продолжила:

— Из-за Гарри.

Джинни не реагировала.

— Все по-прежнему?

Она снова начала плакать.

Гермиона молчала, пока они убирали все до единого осколки.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Он сказал, что покончил с этим. Гарри не из лжецов.

— Спасибо. Думаю, я хорошо знаю собственного мужа.

— Конечно, знаешь, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Я не хотела, чтобы мои слова…

Джинни махнула рукой, будто отгоняя муху.

— Мы слишком близкие друзья, чтобы вести эти чопорные разговоры, — внезапно сказала она — сказала более смело, чем чувствовала. — Если я не могу быть откровенной с тобой, то с кем тогда? Он все еще его любит. Этого кого-то-там. Думает, я не знаю. Думает, ничего не вижу. Понимаю, что отношения прекратились, но… он всё еще мечтает о нём… видит его во сне.

Гермиона помогла ей подняться и вытерла подушечками больших пальцев слезы и пот с ее щек.

Они обе были в курсе, что Гермиона знала, о ком речь и что она никогда не выдаст этот секрет. Джинни гадала, распространяется ли такая степень лояльности на Рона или это только для Гарри.

— Он ничего мне не сказал, — произнесла Гермиона.

— Ему нет нужды что-то говорить, — ответила она. — Повторяю — я знаю своего мужа.

— Не буду спорить, — Гермиона склонила голову, как бы признавая ее правоту. — Но, Джинни, пожалуйста, не думай, что он возобновил свидания с… этим человеком. Я имею в виду, что Гарри принес жертву, о которой его просили. Он прекратил отношения.

Джинни внезапно охватил гнев, даже ярость — но она ничего не сказала. Сейчас конец лета, они собрались все вместе… может быть, он тоже был здесь. И именно его присутствие вызвало у Гарри эту рассеянность и отстраненность.

***

В мае он снова стал приходить домой в половине шестого, и Джинни сердцем чувствовала, что с интрижкой покончено. Было видно, что он не рад этому, но… жизнь могла снова возвратиться в норму… по крайней мере, она надеялась.

Потом однажды она услышала внизу голоса, хотя времени уже было не меньше двух часов пополуночи. Один голос принадлежал Гарри. Она знала, что не должна спускаться. Ей нужно было только прикрыть голову подушкой и постараться снова уснуть. На какое-то безумное мгновение она почувствовала себя авантюристкой. Она встала и натянула халат, который он подарил ей на Рождество пару лет назад.

— Ты должен уйти.

Голос Гарри звучал хрипло, как будто он кричал перед этим. Возможно, так и было.

— И тогда что?

Акцент был аристократическим. Ей показалось, что раньше она слышала этот голос, но не смогла определить обладателя. Ей пришлось зажать себе рот, чтобы перестать истерически хихикать. Гарри крутил роман с джентльменом! Это было просто феерично.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «и тогда что»?

— Я имею в виду «и тогда что», Гарри. Ты просто намереваешься вернуться к брачным утехам и домашнему уюту? Собираешься делать вид, что ничего не было… что нас не было? — голос сочился насмешливым презрением.

— Я дал клятву…

— Лицемерный мудак, я тоже ее давал.

— Может, я не такой, как ты.

Повисло долгое молчание.

— Прекрати таскаться за мной, — произнес голос с чванливым акцентом.

— Ты и твоя гребанная гордость! — сказал Гарри. — Я не хочу потерять твою дружбу. Не после тех огромных усилий, которых стоило ее построить, не после всего, что…

— … что мы не сделали?

Голос звучал на грани срыва, но ответа не последовало. После ожидания длиной, казалось, в целую вечность, она услышала удаляющиеся шаги и тихий щелчок закрывающейся двери. Раздались приглушенные звуки — подобных она никогда не слышала от Гарри — и внезапно, несмотря ни на что, она ощутила к нему сострадание. Крадучись, спустилась на несколько ступенек, чтобы разглядеть, как он сидит на краю дивана, обхватив лицо ладонями. Она раньше всего два раза видела его плачущим, и это несмотря на всё, что он пережил во время войны и после.

— Тебе сделать чаю? — прошептала она, и он начал плакать сильнее. Она не стала ждать ответа, пошла на кухню и включила чайник.

***

Она наложила чары гламура, чтобы скрыть опухшие глаза и пятна на лице, которые всегда появлялись, если она плакала. Это необходимо. Дети не должны ничего знать.

Солнце зашло, и на заднем дворе, на нижних ветвях старого дуба, кто-то развесил волшебные фонари. Гермиона смотрела озабоченно, но Джинни cтаралась не обращать внимания.

Гарри подошел, положил руку на плечо.

— Я слышал, что-то разбилось. Ты в порядке?

— Да так, тарелка, — ответила она, изо всех сил стараясь улыбнуться. — Выпала из рук, представляешь?

Он прижал ее к себе и поцеловал в макушку.

— Пустяки. Мы еще купим таких тарелок.

Дети покончили с едой и гонялись за волшебными фейерверками Джорджа, словно за маленькими звездами, упавшими на землю.

Только этим утром она вошла в ванную, думая, что там никого нет, и застала Гарри сидящим на краю ванны — он мастурбировал, откинув голову и закрыв глаза. Было ясно, что он даже не почувствовал ее присутствия. Она видела, как бьется пульс на его покрасневшем горле. «Ты думаешь о нем?» — хотела она спросить, но не стала. Вместо этого вышла на цыпочках и лишь на полпути вниз по лестнице смогла перевести дыхание.

— Какая милая вечеринка, — сказал Гарри. Она кивнула.

— Давай в конце лета съездим на острова, — продолжил он после долгого молчания. Она снова кивнула — просто не могла говорить из-за кома в горле.

— Помнишь Альбуса с той медузой?

Она прижала его руку крепче к себе и поцеловала тыльную сторону ладони.

— Джинни… Знаю, у тебя нет причин мне доверять, но я делаю всё, что только могу.

Она сглотнула и ответила каким-то кукольным голосом:

— Знаю.

***

На какое-то время показалось, что всё наладилось. Гарри стал приходить домой каждый вечер в половине шестого. Он готовил ужин и помогал вымыть посуду. Он читал детям перед сном, потом возвращался вниз, разваливался на кушетке и включал телевизор. Она садилась в кресло и вязала, каждый раз вскидывая голову, когда толпа кричала «гол!».

— Ты счастлив? — спросила она однажды, когда они лежали в кровати, разглядывая тени на потолке.

— Конечно, счастлив, — ответил он слишком быстро.

Она молчала. Снаружи загавкала чья-то собака и раздался гневный окрик.

— Ты скучаешь по встречам с ним?

Теперь была его очередь молчать. Наконец он ответил:

— Нет, я вижу его каждый день.

Она судорожно вдохнула. В голову даже не приходило, что они могут работать вместе, но сейчас, когда это выяснилось, то показалось самым естественным.

— Он аврор?

Она услышала его вздох. Как будто он сдался.

— Нет, он работает в другом департаменте.

— Но ты часто его видишь.

— Да.

— Вы общаетесь?

— Нет, Джинни. Тебе нет необходимости волноваться. Мы не общаемся, понятно? — в его голосе послышались гневные ноты.

— Я совсем не это имела в виду, — произнесла она вкрадчиво. — Я просто хотела узнать, насколько тяжело тебе, вот и всё. Мы были друзьями, Гарри, задолго до того, как поженились.

Он совсем притих. Она даже подумала, что он заснул.

— Иногда тяжело. Иногда не очень, — наконец спокойно сказал он. — Мы не так уж долго были друзьями, пока… пока всё не стало… в общем, пока мы не осознали, что это было что-то гораздо большее, чем дружба.

— А ты хоть раз занимался с ним любовью? — она тщательно подбирала слова, и он потянулся и взял ее за руку.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Он хотел, но я сказал, что никогда не стану так тебя обманывать.

— А вы целовались?

Он сжал ее руку.

— Нам не стоит говорить об этом. Это всё давно быльем поросло.

— Понимаю, но я просто хочу знать, — настаивала она.

— Почему?

— Потому что… просто хочу знать, и всё.

— Да, мы целовались, — ответил он. — Извини.

Теперь она сжала его руку.

— Поцелуи почти ничего не значат, — заметила она, стараясь его утешить, но он высвободил руку и отвернулся.

— Для меня значили, — произнес он и больше не сказал ни слова.

***

Дни были еще теплыми, но вечерами чувствовалось дыхание осени. Другой осени. Она не могла не вспоминать о том, насколько всё отличалось еще в прошлом году. Какое было счастье. Ее затошнило от собственной наивности.

— Мама, — Альбус забрался к ней на колени, и она пролила пунш себе на джинсы.

— Поосторожнее, дружище, — сказал Гарри, — ты уже вырос слишком большим, чтобы лазить по людям, как по деревьям.

Альбус сонно кивнул, но, видимо, счел это замечание слишком несущественным, чтобы снизойти до ответа.

— Дом выглядит красиво, — заметил Чарли. — Мне нравится пристройка. Хорошо вписалась. А где вы нашли такой же камень?

Не дождавшись ответа, Джинни пихнула Гарри в колено.

— А? — он повернулся к ней. — Прости, не расслышал.

— Чарли просто задал тебе вопрос.

 

 

Внезапно она почувствовала cебя беспокойно, неуютно. Мягко высвободилась из объятий цепляющегося за нее сына, встала. На горизонте еще сияла полоска бледного света. Где-то там есть тот. Кем бы он ни был. Она попыталась представить его и не смогла. Прошлась по газону до края — туда, где недавно стоял Гарри.

— Привет, дорогая.

Мать обхватила ее талию и непринужденно заявила:

— Иногда это тяжело… Я имею в виду брак.

Она ничего не знала про интрижку.

Первым порывом Джинни было начать объяснять, что у них всё в порядке, но затем она вспомнила, насколько ее мать проницательна — и ничего не сказала, позволив молчанию говорить за нее.

— Он вернется.

Вывернувшись из материнских объятий, она обхватила себя руками. Исходят ли слова матери из жизненного опыта — даже и знать не хочется.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — запоздало произнесла она с легким упреком, и они немного помолчали, стоя рядом.

— Иди к гостям, Джинни, дорогая.

Она кивнула, возвращаясь к огням и звукам здесь и сейчас.

***

За покупками поехали с Флер, что всегда было плохой затеей. У Джинни не хватало для этого терпения. Она ненавидела шоппинг, хотя делала исключение для детей — ей нравились милые детские одежки, игрушки и пушистые одеяла. Она уже была готова сказать невестке, что будет ждать ее в кафе, но тут же сообразила, что Министерство находится всего в четырех кварталах от торгового центра.

Когда они только поженились, она часто заходила к Гарри, и они шли вместе обедать. Это было много лет назад, еще до детей. Она появлялась неожиданно и наблюдала, как на его лице расцветает радостная улыбка. Они наскоро целовались, и он брал ее за руку. Потом они шли в кафетерий Министерства и пили слишком много кофе, как обычно, не переставая хохотать.

Конечно, она не собиралась туда, чтобы лишь мимолетно увидеть его.

Гарри действительно улыбнулся, когда поднял взгляд от своих пергаментов, и вышел из-за стола, чтобы поцеловать ее, но когда она предложила спуститься в кафетерий и пообедать вместе, его улыбка померкла. Сердце ее в этот момент пропустило удар. Поняв, что попала в яблочко, она яростно настаивала, чувствуя себя садистом и мазохистом одновременно.

В кафетерии было очень много народа, и им потребовалось время, чтобы найти незанятый столик. Она первая его обнаружила и окликнула Гарри по имени, размахивая рукой. Он стал пробираться к ней, но вдруг замер как вкопанный.

Взволнованная, она заозиралась вокруг. Она увидела смеющегося мужчину с вьющимися каштановыми волосами в компании женщины, одетой в плохо сидящую мантию, и еще одного мужчину, уткнувшегося в кроссворд на странице «Ежедневного пророка». Повернувшись в другую сторону, она заметила молодого стажера, толстяка и… э… Драко Малфоя. Как минимум, одного кандидата можно было точно вычеркнуть из списка подозреваемых.

Как нарочно, Малфой обернулся, и их взгляды скрестились. Он выглядел слегка испуганным, словно животное, загнанное в угол клетки. Она не удержалась от улыбки. Помнит, небось, ее заклинания! Но внезапно его взгляд переместился в сторону и сфокусировался на Гарри, который как раз усаживался напротив. Он не выглядел счастливым.

— Не знала, что Малфой служит в Министерстве, — сказала она еле слышно. — Удивительно, как его допустили…

Гарри едва приметно кивнул и ткнул вилкой в свое жидкое карри. У него был усталый и бледный вид.

— Ты слишком много работаешь, — мягко произнесла она — и это было правдой. Он действительно выкладывался по полной.

— Мне много всего нужно сделать, — резко ответил он, отодвигая тарелку и прижимая пальцы ко лбу, словно его мучила мигрень. Малфой присел рядом с ней. Неудивительно, что Гарри потерял аппетит.

— Джиневра, — сказал Малфой, и она нахмурилась, не ожидая такого высокопарного приветствия.

— Драко, — парировала она. Он не ответил, и внезапно ей стало не по себе.

— Эм, я не знала, что ты тут… ну, мне Гарри никогда не говорил… И в каком департаменте ты служишь? — пробормотала она, с каждым словом все более раздражаясь.

— Снятие заклинаний. — Больше подробностей не последовало. — Поттер, — он сказал это так, словно лишь сейчас заметил Гарри.

Гарри не поднял головы, буркнув «Малфой» в ответ. Наверное, присутствие Малфоя отравляет каждый его день.

Малфой снова повернулся к ней.

— Как дети?

— Э, отлично, — ответила она. Странно было вести непринужденные разговоры с Малфоем.

— Собираетесь в отпуск в конце лета?

— Ну, мы с Гарри говорили о…

— Ни о чем.

Джинни вздрогнула, удивленная внезапной грубостью мужа. Конечно, во всем виноват Малфой, хотя как раз Малфой сейчас не произнес ни слова.

— Гарри? — окликнула она, глядя, как тот удаляется, потом снова повернулась к Малфою.

— Прошу прощения, в последнее время он слишком устает.

Малфой пожал плечами.

— Ну тогда иди за ним.

Она встала как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гарри практически бегом покинул кафетерий, словно заболел и ему срочно нужно воспользоваться туалетом. Она огляделась и, заметив, что парень с вьющимися волосами наблюдал за побегом Гарри, сердито зыркнула в его cторону. Малфой озадаченно проследил за ее взглядом… а затем рассмеялся.

Малфоевский смех звучал неприятно, и Джинни вспомнила, как же сильно не любила его. Она ушла, не попрощавшись.

***

Свечи почти догорели, и она взмахнула палочкой, чтобы поддержать огонь. Наступало такое время, когда сходит на нет любая вечеринка. Глаза гостей закрывались, дети разбрелись по дому в поисках свободных кроватей.

Гермиона встала, увлекая за собой Рона.

— Прекрасно провели время.

— Надо повторить еще раз осенью, — кивнула Джинни с меньшим энтузиазмом, чем хотелось бы. — Можно отпраздновать Хэллоуин. — Она взглянула на Гарри в поисках поддержки, но тот сидел, откинув голову и закрыв глаза.

— Гарри, проснись, гости уходят! — Не дождавшись ответа, она ткнула его в ребра.

— Ничего, — быстро ответила Гермиона, — я поблагодарю его завтра на работе.

Уже в тысячный раз Джинни захотелось схватить ее и трясти до тех пор, пока из нее не посыплются ответы. «Кто он?»

Гарри, словно почувствовав что-то, повернул голову, даже не поднимая ее, и открыл глаза.

Cколько еще она cможет притворяться, что всё нормально?

— Ты думал о нем, — cказала она позже, готовясь ко сну. Он уже лежал голым под одеялом.

— Почему ты продолжаешь задавать вопросы, ответы на которые не хочешь знать?

Из коридора доносились крики детей, желающих друг другу спокойной ночи, и в этом хоре слышался даже голосок маленькой Лили.

— Потому что я тебя люблю, — отозвалась она. — И потому что хочу помочь, если могу.

Она залезла в кровать, он вздохнул, обнял ее и зарылся лицом в волосы. Внезапно ее охватил азарт.

— Мы можем всё наладить, знаешь. Ты будешь видеться с ним и продолжать быть моим мужем и отцом детей. Я слышала про случаи, когда людям удавалось так жить. Это же сейчас даже принято…

Он приложил пальцы к ее губам, прерывая поток глупостей.

— Ты же знаешь, я не такой. Я не режу сердце на кусочки и не раздаю их, как порции жаркого.

Они лежали в объятиях друг друга. Спать совсем не хотелось.

— А это было странно? Ну, целоваться с мужчиной?

Он перекатился на спину, подальше от нее.

— Поначалу.

— А по-французски?

Он застонал, прикрывая глаза рукой.

— Джинни, уже поздно. Нужно спать.

— Ты трогал его член? Это как ласкать свой — или по-другому?

К собственному удивлению, она вдруг почувствовала растущее желание.

— Ты отсасывал ему? Глотал его сперму?

Он не ответил.

— А ты засовывал палец ему в задницу? А он в твою? Если ты этого хочешь, то я тоже могу так…

Внезапно он оказался на ней, прижимая ее запястья к матрасу. У него стоял. Она застонала и вскинула бедра, давая знать, что готова принять его — и он не стал медлить.

Они бешено трахались, заставляя кровать скрипеть и биться о стену. Она чувствовала, как накатывает оргазм, как простыня под ней становится влажной. Она никогда так сильно не хотела его. Она стиснула его бедра ногами и подмахивала мощным толчкам. Его глаза были крепко зажмурены, но, кончая, он произнес ее имя.

***

За три недели до вечеринки она нашла записку в кармане его аврорской мантии, которую собиралась стирать. Почерк был аккуратный, но не оставалось сомнений, что писал мужчина.

_Пожалуйста. Последний раз._

Ей чудилась мольба за этими словами — принесение в жертву остатков достоинства. Как мог Гарри сказать «нет»? Сказал ли?

Она спросила об этом, когда он пришел домой.

— Конечно, я сказал «нет», — ответил он тусклым и безжизненным голосом.

— Мне его даже немного жалко, — сказала она. — Он же еще неравнодушен к тебе.

Он снял пальто и поднял на руки Лили, когда дети подбежали к нему, лепеча о том, что делали весь день. Джеймс обхватил его за пояс, и Гарри наклонился, чтобы мокро чмокнуть его в щечку.

— Фууу! — заявил Джеймс, вытирая лицо. — Какой ты противный, папа.

Не желая отставать, Лили, как попугай, повторила слова брата.

— Какой ты противный, папа, — чирикнула она. Но не прошло и минуты, как дети снова облепили его со всех сторон.

— Мои маленькие прилипалы, — нежно произнес он. — Мне вас весь день не хватало.

В ней зрело странное чувство, что ее игнорируют.

— Ладно, надеюсь, ты не был в этой ситуации козлом.

Гарри отцепил от своих штанин тридцать маленьких пальчиков.

— Ты когда-нибудь вообще будешь со мной разговаривать?

— Нет, пока ты говоришь о Дра… о нем.

Наверное, ей послышалось, и она рассмеялась от полной абсурдности предположения.

— Я чуть было не подумала, что ты говорил о Драко, — сказала она.

Он подошел к бару и достал оттуда бутылку Огденского. Она перестала смеяться.

— Ты же дал обещание.

— Только один, — ответил он.

— Только не в присутствии детей.

— Тогда я выйду во двор.

— Не веди себя нелепо.

— Я не веду себя нелепо.

— Но уже ужин готов. Твоя порция остынет.

— Значит, я наложу согревающие чары.

— Они узнают. Унюхают у тебя изо рта.

Он стоял к ней спиной. Она слышала булькающий звук, с которым виски лился из бутылки.

— Похоже, тебе наплевать, — сказала она с издевкой, ненавидя себя за это, но не в силах остановиться.

Он обернулся, глаза у него блестели.

— Как ты можешь говорить такое?

Они стояли с минуту, стискивая кулаки и буравя друг друга взглядами. Словно перед началом дуэли.

— Не провоцируй меня, — прошипел он.

— Или что? Ты убежишь давать этому кому-то-там «самый последний раз»?

Он вздрогнул, и она знала, что победила. Но совершенно никакого удовлетворения не почувствовала.

— Мама! Папа! Хочется кушать! — послышался голосок Лили.

— Иди на улицу и пей, — мягко попросила она. Она была уверена, что он знает ее слишком хорошо и сочтет эти слова за извинение, но когда он бросился мимо нее прочь из дома, она не увидела той любящей улыбки, на которую так рассчитывала.

— Гарри…

Он остановился, но даже не взглянул на нее. Его голова была опущена, словно он признавал свое поражение. Она не стала продолжать фразу, потому что не понимала, что вообще собиралась сказать. Всё, чего она хотела — это слышать, как ее собственный голос произносит его имя.

— Не сейчас. С меня достаточно, — произнес он и вышел из комнаты.

***

Он обнимал ее, пока их сердцебиение и дыхание не успокоились, и она ощутила прилив нежности.

— Мне кажется, дети сегодня отлично провели время. Особенно Хьюго, — заметила она. — Похоже, он преодолевает свою нервозность.

— Ему пришлось. Ты же знаешь его родителей, — он приподнялся, потом спустил ноги с кровати.

— Куда ты? — она вдруг почувствовала тревогу.

— Я могу сходить в кухню за стаканом воды? В чем дело? Куда я, по-твоему, собрался?

Она не ответила.

— Тебе незачем беспокоиться, — он убрал прядь ее волос с мокрого лба. — Я не намереваюсь сбежать к нему через камин или еще как-то.

— Я об этом не думала, — солгала она.

Она слушала шаги его босых ног по деревянному полу коридора, потом призвала из ванной салфетку, чтобы вытереть его семя между ног. Как он вообще может быть геем после того, как он отымел ее сегодня?

Через десять минут она пошла его искать, запахнув шелковый халат, чтобы защититься от ночной прохлады. Он сидел за столом перед пустым стаканом и выглядел каким-то жалким — ничего не осталось от того солдата, каким она всегда его знала. Он подскочил, когда она прочистила горло, чтобы предупредить о своем присутствии. Не говоря ни слова, она села напротив.

— Что мы будем делать? — спросила она после долгого молчания.

— Насчет чего?

— Насчет него, — она шумно сглотнула, горло почему-то внезапно пересохло.

— Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. — Он смотрел на дверь, выходящую во внутренний дворик. Была видна полная луна, блестели и светились листочки розовых кустов. Она всегда любила луну и боялась ее. Восхищалась ее силой, но никогда не осмеливалась выскользнуть из Норы, чтобы танцевать в ее свете. Чувство, когда что-то притягивает и отталкивает одновременно, было неприятным.

— Ты все еще любишь его.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Это не значит, что его ты тоже не любишь.

— Джинни, сегодня был чудесный вечер, мы только что занимались любовью. Ты можешь хоть на одну ночь перестать сходить из-за этого с ума?

«Нет», — это единственное, что ей хотелось сказать, но вместо этого она ответила «Конечно» и накрыла его ладонь своей.

***

Она знала, что он снится Гарри. Прошлой ночью был не первый раз, когда она проснулась от его крика. Джинни не пыталась его разбудить и тихонько лежала, отчаянно надеясь, что услышит это имя. Она чувствовала, как Гарри трахает матрас. Иногда он даже кончал с придушенным стоном.

Конечно, ему могла сниться и она сама, но это было маловероятно. Когда однажды Джинни все-таки потрясла его за плечо, чтобы разбудить, он отшатнулся и быстро сбежал в ванную. Если бы она ему снилась, то он бы закончил начатое у нее между ног. Но он не стал. Она была в этом уверена.

Он больше никогда не ходил в паб — несмотря на то, что Дин с Симусом много раз просили и подначивали его. Она гадала, не потому ли Гарри отказывается, что там может увидеть его. И он больше никогда не играл в квиддич по выходным. От этого ей становилось грустно. Ей следовало быть довольной, что его жизнь сжалась до размеров его семьи, но довольной она не была. Ей не хватало румянца на его щеках и запаха пива в его поцелуях.

***

Где-то между тремя часами и половиной пятого она приняла решение, и раз уж она его приняла, то была полна решимости разбудить Гарри и рассказать ему. Но она этого не сделала. Солнце скоро встанет, и они поговорят днем. Успокоенная, она заснула.

— Ты помнишь о той вакансии преподавателя-аврора в Австралии? — как бы между прочим спросила она, наливая молоко в детские тарелки с хлопьями.

Гарри опустил газету и внимательно посмотрел на нее.

— Да, — сказал он таким голосом, словно находился в тревожном ожидании. Он ведь знал это хитрое, расчетливое выражение, которое наверняка сейчас отражалось на ее лице.

— В общем, Джеймс следующей осенью идет в школу, и это последний год, который мы можем провести за границей. Ты всегда говорил, что хотел бы попробовать жить в другой стране.

— Я имел в виду Уэльс, — произнес Гарри и снова поднял газету — это был его способ ответить «это безумный разговор, и я не желаю его продолжать».

— Да ладно тебе! Хотя бы подумай об этом. Дети прекрасно проведут время, и у тебя целый год будет несложная работа.

— Ты это всерьез. — Он отложил “Пророк” на стол.

— О, конечно, — ответила она. — Все говорят, что там так красиво, и в сентябре, если мы туда уедем, только начнется весна. Ты не убедишь меня, что тебе больше нравится мерзкая английская зима.

— Не уверен, что вакансию не закрыли.

— Ну так проверь и узнай.

— Я никогда раньше не преподавал. У меня нет нужного опыта.

— Ты учил Армию Дамблдора.

— Это было сто лет назад.

— У тебя врожденный талант к преподаванию.

Он откинул челку и поправил на носу очки.

— Австралия слишком далеко. Ты будешь скучать по родным.

— Они будут тут, когда мы вернемся.

— А кто позаботится о Хоббсе и Пламе?

— Рон и Гермиона позаботятся. Ты же знаешь, как долго Роуз умоляет их взять питомца.

— Департамент без меня не справится.

— Департамент переживет.

— Ты же знаешь, насколько я ненавижу портключи.

— Тогда мы полетим на самолете, как магглы. Детям понравится.

— А кто присмотрит за садом?

— Уверена, что мы кого-нибудь найдем.

— В Австралии полно ядовитых и опасных животных!

Она закатила глаза.

— Самое последнее, что мне пришло бы в голову, это Гарри Поттер, испугавшийся лягушки!

— Дело не во мне, — возмущенно парировал он. — Речь идет о детях.

— Нет, не о них. Все дело в нем. Ты не хочешь с ним расставаться.

Кажется, на это ему нечего было ответить.

— Это неправда, — произнес он с натужным спокойствием.

— Ты знаешь, что правда. Хотя бы подумай об этом, Гарри. Нам нужно уехать подальше отсюда. Нужно заняться нашим браком. Ты не можешь видеть его каждый день, это тебя доконает.

Его глаза молили о пощаде. Послание было предельно ясным — меня убьет еще раньше, если я не буду его видеть.

— Пожалуйста, — не отставала она. — Просто подумай об этом.

Он слабо кивнул.

— Мне нужно на работу.

— Дети! Папа собирается на работу! — закричала она и улыбнулась, услышав топот бегущих ног. Дети обхватили Гарри за пояс, пытаясь задержать его на пути к двери. На мгновение он притворился, что они одержали верх. Она смотрела на них. Ее семья. Ее прекрасная несовершенная идеальная семья. Взгляд, который он бросил на нее, выходя за дверь, сказал всё, что нужно. Он подумает об этом.

Это равносильно тому, что он ответил «да».

***

Вскоре после того, как Гарри прекратил отношения, он стал заниматься бегом. Он проводил на улице долгие часы, не обращая внимания на сырость или холод. Если бы она не чувствовала сердцем, что он порвал с тем-как-его-там, то могла бы подумать, что Гарри снова стал с ним встречаться.

В июле он бежал марафон. Она и дети устроились на складных стульчиках, чтобы ждать его возле финишной линии. И многие другие были тут. Рон и Гермиона с Хьюго и Роуз. Чарли. Билл и Флер с детьми. Джеймс каждому сделал по флажку. Некоторые из коллег Гарри по Министерству тоже пришли поболеть за него. Джинни пристально наблюдала за Гермионой, чтобы заметить знак, есть ли среди присутствующих тот самый, но Гермиона была невозмутима... по крайней мере, пока не появился Драко Малфой.

— С чего вдруг тут взялся Малфой? — прошептал Рон, вытягивая палочку. — Если он что-нибудь попробует сделать, я ему яйца отколдую!

— Рон! Дети кругом! — зашипела Гермиона.

Рон нахмурился, но палочку убрал, однако румянец не сошел с лица Гермионы, она выглядела подавленной. Если бы Джинни не знала Малфоя лучше, она бы могла подумать, что именно он является бывшим любовником Гарри.

— Что случилось? — прошептала она.

Гермиона лишь покачала головой.

— Он здесь, да? — спросила она.

Гермиона повернула голову, умоляя взглядом не развивать эту тему.

Джинни не могла с собой совладать.

— Скажи, он здесь?

Поскольку Гермиона так и не ответила, Джинни стала сканировать толпу на наличие симпатичных мужчин, поскольку Гарри, конечно, сам будучи красавчиком, выбрал бы себе такого же любовника. Что сразу вычеркивало из списка Малфоя. Джинни всегда находила его чересчур бледным и худощавым, чтобы считаться красавцем. Возможно, чуть выше среднего, но ни в коем случае не сногсшибательным.

— Вон он, — сказала она, кивая в сторону высокого темноволосого парня.

Гермиона устало закрыла глаза. Похоже, она собиралась что-то сказать, но тут из-за поворота показался Гарри. Футболку он снял и держал в руках, и хотя его грудь блестела от пота, было видно, что у него еще остались силы.

— Вперед, папа, вперед! — закричал Альбус, размахивая флагом.

Гарри улыбнулся им, пробегая мимо. Она видела, как он победно вскинул руки, пересекая финишную черту. Ее сердце переполняли чувства. Любой, кто любит его, должен ощущать такую же гордость. Она стала искать глазами того высокого парня с вьющимися волосами. Тот радостно аплодировал.

— Ага! — сказала она вслух, но тут, к ее глубокому удивлению, Малфой подошел к Гарри и притянул его в объятие. Гарри, без сомнения, под влиянием адреналина, обнял Малфоя крепче и несколько мгновений не отпускал, говоря что-то ему на ухо, от чего Малфой улыбнулся.

— Божечки, — пробормотал Рон. — Малфой прямо гребаная фанатка!

Он обернулся к Гермионе с фальшивым смирением, словно ожидая пощечины, но та даже не обратила на него внимания. В ее глазах плескалась грусть. Понимание и грусть.

— Он здесь, — пристала к ней Джинни. — Кто он, Гермиона?

Но тут Гарри присоединился к ним, сияющий, покрасневший. Он подхватил Лили и усадил себе на плечо.

Когда, наконец, Джинни получила возможность оглядеться в поисках кучерявого парня, того уже нигде не было. Малфоя тоже.

Ну и слава богу!

***

Последнее, что она ожидала увидеть — синяки. Никто не поднимал руки на Гарри. Они просто не смели. Поэтому, завидев потускневшие фиолетовые следы на его запястьях, она мгновенно преисполнилась подозрениями.

— Кто это с тобой сделал? — спросила она, но ответа не получила, и Гарри перестал закатывать рукава даже в теплую погоду.

После того как выяснилось, что тут замешана не «она», а «он», это получило объяснение.

Иногда синяки были на горле, а иногда на плечах. Она никогда не подумала бы, что Гарри любит грубый секс. С ней он был неизменно нежен.

Она не переставала представлять себе, как они смотрелись бы вместе. Это больше похоже на борьбу, чем на поцелуи? Они трутся друг о друга, словно альфа-самцы во время весеннего гона? Или это бывает медленно и нежно? Она надеялась, что все-таки быстро и грубо.

С жестким сексом она бы смирилась.

***

На следующий день после вечеринки, возвращаясь домой, она обнаружила сидящего на крыльце Малфоя. Она отвозила в Нору детей. Ей подумалось, что Гарри и ей нужно провести вечер наедине, и если в голове у мужа еще остались какие-то сомнения относительно Австралии, то она с помощью вина и уговоров развеет его страхи.

Малфой сидел, ссутулившись, и когда он поднял голову, до нее внезапно дошло. Словно ударила молния.

— Ты.

Он просто молча разглядывал ее. Она делала то же самое.

— Не собираешься потребовать, чтобы я оставил твою милую идеальную семейку в покое? — едко спросил он.

С минуту она обдумывала его слова. Конечно, она хотела бы, чтобы он оставил ее семью в покое, но каким-то непостижимым образом Малфой уже стал одним из элементов ее семьи… во всяком случае, брака. Он превратился в неотъемлемую часть ее жизни, сплетясь с ней, как лиана.

Но почему, о матерь божья, это должен быть Малфой?

Поначалу она вообще не могла представить Гарри в постели ни с каким мужчиной. Это казалось попросту невозможным. Он не давал ни малейшего намека на то, что может быть бисексуален. Но постепенно она обнаружила в себе способность мысленно видеть Гарри вместе с расплывчатым силуэтом мужской фигуры — длинные ноги, мускулистые руки, крепкая гладкая грудь. Она даже смогла нафантазировать, как Гарри целует рот мужчины и трется, как кот, о его щетинистые щеки.

Но теперь это расплывчатое тело обрело лицо. Ей вдруг показалось, что она спятила. Не из-за Малфоя, а из-за того, что благодаря Малфою все ее представления о муже рухнули, как карточный домик. Гарри неожиданно стал для нее непривычным. Совершенно незнакомым человеком.

И это было больнее всего. Она прижала ко рту ладонь тыльной стороной, чтобы сдержать всхлип. Наверное, она выиграла битву, но Малфой выиграл войну. Она никогда больше не сможет думать о Гарри, как раньше.

— Пройдешь в дом?

Сказанные слова изумили ее так же сильно, как и Малфоя. Сначала показалось, что он собирался отклонить приглашение, но потом встал и последовал за ней внутрь.

Направляясь в кухню, она заметила множество мелких деталей, на которые раньше едва ли обращала внимания. Квиддичная экипировка Гарри, ее кроссовки, резиновые сапоги детей, Хоббс, их домашний крап, который развалился на полу в квадрате солнечного света, свадебные фотографии на каминной полке — Гарри со смехом поворачивается в сторону камеры, и ветер треплет его волосы. Он сногсшибательно красив и совершенно очевидно счастлив. Она надеялась, что Малфой тоже увидел эти фотографии.

— Воды, сока, пива или вина? — спросила она, не оборачиваясь.

— Виски.

Мерлин, да он просто охренел!

Она закрыла холодильник и пошла к бару в гостиной. Хотелось сообщить, что Гарри больше не пьет виски, но она промолчала. Лед звонко стукнул о стенки стакана, когда она вручила его Малфою. Потом налила и себе. Она ненавидела виски и с безумным смешком представила, какое у Гарри будет лицо, когда он увидит ее со стаканом.

Она так хотела бы вывернуть его сердце наизнанку — так же, как он поступил с ее.

— Садись, — она указала на стул и, к ее изумлению, Малфой послушался.

Молчание было подобно пытке. Она прокручивала в голове варианты начала разговора, но все они казались нелепыми в сложившейся ситуации. Малфой залпом допил свой виски и встал, чтобы налить еще. Ее бесило, что в ее собственном доме он отказывался признавать ее хозяйкой.

— Тебе не нужно забирать его в Австралию, — внезапно сказал он сердито. — Между нами всё кончено. Уже несколько месяцев.

— Кто говорит, что я «забираю его в Австралию», чтобы он был подальше от тебя? Может, я думаю, что это будет увлекательное приключение для моей семьи. — Она намеревалась повторять «моя», «мой» как можно чаще — мой дом, моя семья, мой муж.

Она явно попала в больное место, так как Малфой отвел взгляд.

— Это плохо скажется на его карьере. Подозреваю, что ты вообще не в курсе, насколько близко он подошел к назначению его Главным Аврором.

Ай. А вот это больно. Очень больно. Она знала, что Гарри видел в долговременной перспективе должность Главного Аврора, но только после того, как все дети пойдут в Хогвартс.

— Еще одна причина, чтобы закончить вашу интрижку. Публика может не столь благосклонно отнестись к тому, что Главный Аврор спит с бывшим Пожирателем смерти.

Ни один из них не повышал голоса, они сидели на стульях и выглядели вполне непринужденно. Посторонний наблюдатель ни за что бы не догадался, что они борются за свою жизнь, или, если точнее, за свою жизнь вместе с Гарри.

— Я знаю, как продвигается карьера Гарри, спасибо большое, — сказала она, осознавая, что подобное утверждение сейчас уже является ложью. Сколько других «фактов» ее жизни развенчает Малфой до окончания вечера?

— Мммм, — неразборчиво ответил он, и ее рука потянулась за палочкой.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что сейчас он делает? Он не общался с тобой с тех пор, как прекратил ваши отношения. Всё, что ты можешь сказать мне про Гарри, уже давно устаревшая информация.

Глядя, как болезненно исказилось лицо Малфоя, она поняла, что ей не нужна палочка, чтобы ранить его. И, возможно, смертельно. Ее сердце переполнялось любовью к мужу. Он отвернулся от… что бы это ни было, чем Малфой пытался привлечь его… ради любви к ней и верности своей семье.

Малфой начал было отвечать, но замер, замолчав и не донеся стакан до рта. Из каминной комнаты послышался звук шагов. Она заметила, что задержала дыхание, только когда застывшие легкие отозвались болью.

— Джинни! — позвал Гарри. — Я дома! А ты где?

— Я здесь, — ответила она пугающе спокойным голосом.

Ей стало жалко Гарри, когда тот вошел в комнату и увидел их, сидящих со стаканами виски в руках. Умиротворенно-домашнее выражение его лица сменилось полнейшей паникой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— И тебе привет, Поттер, — ответил Малфой, и ей вдруг стала очевидной цена всей его чванливой невозмутимости: это лишь тонкая маска, чтобы прикрыть истинные чувства. Она резко вздохнула, осознавая, что он снял эту маску ради Гарри — и, может быть, только ради него одного — потому что она понимала: Гарри никогда не влюбился бы в человека, настолько пресыщенного и безразличного, каким Малфой изо всех сил пытался выглядеть.

Гарри наверняка видел Малфоя нагим во многих смыслах этого слова.

Несмотря на дрожь во всем теле, она встала, налила стакан виски и протянула Гарри, поцеловав в щеку. Это должно было просто успокоить Гарри, но она заметила, как Малфой отвернулся, сглотнув, и удивилась, не ощутив злорадства. Гарри присел на самый краешек стула. Он был похож на птицу, примостившуюся на жердочке и готовую вспорхнуть при первых признаках опасности.

— Малфой утверждает, что мне нет необходимости «забирать тебя в Австралию». Похоже, он много знает о предмете обсуждения, учитывая, что мы с тобой говорили об этом лишь сегодня утром.

— Как давно ты здесь? — спросил Гарри Малфоя, осушив стакан одним глотком. В вопросе ощущалась скорее настороженность, чем недовольство.

— С полудня.

— Я узнала, что он тут ждет, когда вернулась в пять, — быстро вставила она. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Гарри думал, будто они с Малфоем пьянствуют тут уже несколько часов.

— Ты сидишь здесь с полудня? — голос Гарри звучал так потерянно, словно у него не было сил разобраться в этой вселенской путанице.

— Ага, — устало ответил Малфой. Опять она увидела лишь крошечный просвет между маской и человеком под ней.

— Я же просил тебя никогда сюда не приходить, — мягко сказал Гарри. — И ты обещал мне.

— Гарри, ничего плохого не произошло, — вмешалась она, гадая, какого черта ей захотелось защитить Малфоя.

— Куда угодно, только не в Австралию, — произнес Малфой, и она вдруг почувствовала, что ее как будто больше и нет в комнате.

— Драко… — начал Гарри.

Малфой резко повернулся к ней — снова в плотно надетой маске.

— Ты изменишь свое решение относительно «семейного увлекательного приключения», если узнаешь, что сам Гарри создал эту вакансию, чтобы мы могли поехать туда вместе? Ты хочешь узнать, насколько далеко мы продвинулись в своих планах? — он достал из кармана письмо и кинул ей на колени. Трясущимися руками она открыла уже сломанную печать и вынула фотографию и договор аренды. На фотографии была маленькая вилла на берегу моря, окруженная залитым солнцем садом с экзотическими деревьями и цветами. В полном оцепенении она развернула письмо.

 

_Уважаемые Малфой и Поттер,_

_Это копия стандартного договора аренды, начинающейся с 1 сентября 2016 года и заканчивающейся 31 августа 2017 года. Прошу иметь в виду, что я предоставляю вам первый месяц бесплатно из-за дорожных работ между Шулвотер-Бей и Пертом. Они закончатся в октябре, а пока там слишком пыльно и шумно. Депозит к уплате до…_

 

Она подняла голову. Гарри сидел, закрыв лицо руками, челка пробивалась между пальцами. Привычная ухмылка на лице Малфоя увяла, когда он увидел ее глаза, полные слез.

— Гарри, — горло сжимал спазм. — Скажи, что это неправда. Скажи, что ты не планировал бросить нас…

Она не слышала и не видела его слез — лишь трясущиеся плечи.

— Блядь! — Малфой внезапно вскочил, вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Спасибо за выпивку, — бросил он ей. — Я сам найду выход…

— Даже не смей, твою мать, думать об уходе!

Она слышала этот голос раньше. Тот же самый голос в Тайной комнате бросал вызов василиску. И этот же голос противостоял Волдеморту в Большом зале. Это был чистейший голос настоящего Гарри.

Малфой сел обратно.

— Почему ты так себя ведешь? — спросил его Гарри. — Почему сейчас?

Рот Малфоя дернулся, и он взглянул на Гарри блестящими от слез глазами.

— Потому что ты на самом деле собираешься это сделать! — ответил он, потрясая письмом, зажатым в кулаке. — Я знаю, почему ты прекратил отношения, но не знаю, почему тебе так нужно поехать в Австралию! Ты думал, я не замечу? Думал, что мне наплевать? Что это меня не убьет? Блядь, Гарри, да как ты можешь!

Она видела невидимое в перекрестье их взглядов.

— Я думал, что всем будет легче, если я уеду. Всё не может так оставаться, Драко. Это не работает.

— А что же конкретно «не работает»? То, что я cлужу в том же здании, что и ты? Живу с тобой в одном городе? На одном, блядь, полушарии?

— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? Ты же сказал в недвусмысленных выражениях, что видеть меня каждый день тебе невыносимо. Я не хочу тебе вреда. Я старался свести всё к минимуму, когда мы расстались, но ты отказался остаться друзьями. Так чья вина в том, что сейчас происходит?

Она не знала, но подозревала, что вина была не ее, однако Малфой повернулся к ней, прожигая взглядом.

— Даже не думай обвинять Джинни! Если хочется найти козла отпущения, то вали все на меня.

— О, а я и валю все на тебя, Поттер, — сказал он, не отводя от нее пристального взгляда. — Джинни, — продолжил он почти что нежным и успокаивающим тоном. — А ты знала, что именно твой муж первым меня поцеловал? Я намеревался твердо оставаться в границах нашей дружбы, даже несмотря на то, что хотел бы большего, но потом он поцеловал меня, и всё изменилось…

— Драко, пожалуйста. Мы могли бы обсуждать это не при ней?

Малфой уже собирался отвернуться, когда она вклинилась в диалог:

— Нет! Больше никаких тайн за моей спиной!

Гарри перевел взгляд на нее.

— Не хочу проводить доскональную опись всего, кто и что сделал… каждый день… — он показал жестами на себя и Малфоя. — Отношения… Что тебе нужно знать, Джин, это — что всё кончено…

— Так ли? — тихо спросила она.

— Что? — в его голосе сквозило изумление.

— Твои отношения с Малфоем точно-точно закончились?

Она заметила, что он начал сердиться — потому что в отчаянии, потому что загнан в ловушку. И на самом деле он этого не заслужил.

Ее сердце забилось сильно, почти болезненно, когда ни один из них ей не ответил.

— Ну?

— Да.

— Нет.

Их голоса слились в один, но ей удалось различить: «да» Гарри и «нет» Малфоя.

Малфой повернулся к ней.

— Хочешь посмотреть, как это было? — Его глаза дико горели. Она вспомнила слова своего отца: «Единственный, кого тебе стоит страшиться, — это человек, которому больше нечего терять». Она бросила взгляд на его левую руку. На безымянном пальце ничего не было, только полоска более светлой кожи показывала, что там некогда носили обручальное кольцо.

Она шокировала саму себя, когда кивнула:

— Да, хотелось бы на это посмотреть.

Глаза Гарри стали размером с блюдца, когда Малфой сократил небольшое расстояние между ними, приподнял его подбородок и поцеловал в губы. Гарри оттолкнул его с возмущенным «нет!», но толчок был очень слабый. Она знала, что он говорил правду про то, что не хотел делать Малфою больно.

— Гарри, — умиротворяюще попросила она. — Я хочу посмотреть. Хочу посмотреть, как ты целуешься. Поскольку я уже знаю, что это Малфой, то я проведу всю оставшуюся жизнь, пытаясь понять, что тебя привлекло, буду представлять себе вас двоих, и что тебе стоит просто закрыть этот вопрос? Покажи мне. Покажи, какими вы были вместе.

Малфою явно не нужны были никакие подбадривания. Он отклонил назад голову Гарри, обхватив ладонями его лицо, и глубоко поцеловал.

Гарри отстранился и посмотрел на нее так, словно Джинни каким-то образом предала его, что в данной ситуации выглядело особенно абсурдно.

— Ну давай же, Гарри, — сказала она. — Если не ради себя, то ради меня.

Она понятия не имела, что дало ей подобную смелость, но в конце концов она же Уизли — и поклялась, что никогда не позволит Гарри исключить себя из игры, как он сделал в тот год, когда вместе с Роном и Гермионой охотился за хоркруксами. Теперь она была уверена: ее не сломает ничто из того, что она бы увидела между ними. Она отчаянно откинула волосы, как будто собиралась вскочить на метлу.

— Твоя самая худшая, самая пагубная тайна уже раскрыта, — она кивнула на письмо и фотографию, лежащие на журнальном столике. — Ты клялся мне, что не будешь скрывать больше ничего.

— Ты уходишь от меня? — спросил Гарри, словно он был маленьким мальчиком с огромной совой, которого она повстречала много лет назад. — Но дети… Джин, пожалуйста…

Малфой смотрел на нее, но она не тратила на него даже унции своего внимания. Она знала, что он больше всего на свете хотел бы услышать ее «да».

— Нет, — твердо ответила она. — Но я хочу посмотреть на вас обоих вместе. Хочу понять, что почти заставило тебя бросить брак, семью и дружеские отношения. Не хочу оставаться в неведении, тщетно пытаясь представлять себе это.

Эмоции на лице Гарри сменялись быстро, подобно воде в пруду. Стоявший рядом Малфой заметно дрожал. Она знала — он сделал бы что угодно, чтобы снова быть вместе с Гарри, даже если это будет стоить ему последних сил, какие еще оставались.

Вдруг Гарри выпрямился и стал похож на истинного Гарри, только что принявшего решение. Он cхватил Малфоя за руки и крепко прижал к себе, на полпути сливаясь с ним в еще одном поцелуе. Он запустил руку в короткие светлые волосы Малфоя, так отличающиеся от его собственных волос, стискивая его пальцы в кулаке другой руки, так крепко стискивая, что это наверняка было больно. Ее он никогда так не целовал. Всегда был нежен. Раньше она думала, что он просто не может иначе, а теперь подозревала, что мог и хотел — только не с ней.

Малфой рванул рубашку Гарри, явно желая добраться до голой кожи, и издал тихий собственнический возглас, когда ему это удалось. Гарри ахнул.

— Ты этого хотела, Джин? — сердито спросил он, повернувшись к ней. — Потому что на этом мы не остановимся. Никогда не останавливались.

Но вместо мужа она обратилась к Малфою:

— Что ты делал? Ты брал его в рот?

— Конечно, — ответил Малфой. — А ты нет? Ой, глупый вопрос. Разумеется, я знаю, что ты выше этого.

Она скривилась и отвернулась. Увы, это было правдой. Она не любила ощущение удушья и металлический привкус спермы во рту.

— Не надо, — сказал Гарри, когда Малфой начал расстегивать его ремень. Он схватил Малфоя за руки, чтобы удержать, и снова начал искать губами его рот. Она видела их мелькающие языки.

— Она сказала, что хочет видеть нас вместе, — заметил Малфой, не разрывая поцелуя. — Она же просила.

Гарри повернулся к ней, и она согласно кивнула.

— Зачем останавливаться сейчас? — произнесла она игриво. — Сомневаюсь, что вы раньше это делали.

— Чертовски верно, — ответил Малфой, расстегивая ремень Гарри и застежку брюк.

— Как это нам всем поможет? — спросил Гарри, когда Малфой упал перед ним на колени. — Как это вернет все на свои места?

Ей было непонятно, к кому он обращается. Возможно, к ним обоим. Хотелось сказать, что всё уже поменялось, всё уже порушено, так почему бы не затоптать угли обоих костров?

Но тогда Гарри останется один. Она не хотела бы, чтобы он был один. Ведь она действительно так сильно любила его!

Малфой высвободил член Гарри и взял его в рот. Гарри застонал и откинулся назад — ей было неясно, обозначал ли этот стон покорность или вожделение. Она получила ответ на этот вопрос, когда Гарри сильно толкнулся навстречу.

Вдруг она ощутила неожиданный прилив возбуждения и осознала, что с этого мгновения не желает больше ничего видеть. Всё зашло слишком далеко, даже при ее-то любопытстве. Даже при такой жажде мести.

— Идите наверх, — сказала она. — Используйте комнату для гостей, ладно?

Гарри посмотрел на нее.

— Всё в порядке. Я пойду погулять. Трахни его, если хочешь, но позаботься, чтобы его уже не было, когда я вернусь.

Малфой встал одновременно с ней, а Гарри быстро застегнул штаны. Не обращая на них обоих внимания, она прошла в прихожую и взяла поводок крапа. Не спеша надела туфли и повела крапа к двери. Снаружи было тепло и солнечно. Она вернулась назад, чтобы захватить соломенную шляпу — шея и так обгорела во время работ в саду — и обнаружила, что они уже ушли наверх. Ей был слышен скрип половиц под их шагами.

Ей хотелось остаться. Ей хотелось слышать их слова и те звуки, которые они будут издавать в объятиях друг друга. Но она хорошо понимала, что никогда не сможет это забыть — и что каждый раз, занимаясь с Гарри любовью, будет думать о них.

Она слышала, как закрылась дверь комнаты для гостей. Крап толкнул ее носом, ему хотелось гулять. Займутся ли они настоящим сексом? Или они проведут подаренное им время в разговорах? Хотелось бы, чтобы они выбрали первый вариант. Ее страшили те слова, которые они могли бы сказать друг другу.

Она гуляла до тех пор, пока солнце не начало клониться к закату. Она дала им почти три часа — самые длинные три часа своей жизни.

 

Наверное, Малфой аппарировал с балкона, потому что Гарри один спустился по лестнице и упал в ближайшее кресло в гостиной. Она пошла на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник, потом они в молчании пили чай, наблюдая, как сад погружался во тьму. Волшебные фонари со вчерашней вечеринки еще горели на дереве. Она с изумлением смотрела на них. Неужели это было только вчера? Кажется, что минул миллион лет.

— Ты голоден?

— Да.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Чего угодно. Только не тушеного мяса твоей матушки.

Она улыбнулась, идя на кухню. Свет мягко мерцал, когда она доставала тарелки. Через несколько минут он вошел, чтобы налить стакан воды из крана.

— Может, все-таки съездим на острова на следующей неделе? — спросил он, словно перед этим уже сказал «не беспокойся, всё в порядке».

Она подошла к нему. После небольшой заминки он раскрыл объятия и прижал ее к груди — но все-таки он это сделал. От него пахло мылом и одеколоном — наверное, принял душ.

Она как-то догадалась, что Малфой не успел, и почувствовала легкий укол грусти, но ничего не смогла с собой поделать. Она надеялась, что тому не пришлось возвращаться в пустой дом.

Они сели за стол. Ужин был нехитрый, просто спагетти-болоньезе, но вкус получился божественный.

— Нужно забронировать коттедж, — сказала она, наливая ему бокал красного вина. — Лили будет разочарована, если нам не достанется тот, с розами.

Он улыбнулся.

— Сделаю все возможное.

Она пристально взглянула ему в лицо. Он не выказывал и тени неловкости от ее присутствия, но глаза были чуть-чуть припухшими. Он наверняка плакал. Она протянула руку и накрыла его ладонь своей. Обручальное кольцо с бриллиантом сверкало в дрожащем свете свечей. Он повернул ладонь и переплел их пальцы.

— Давай не поедем в Австралию, — предложила она и ничуть не удивилась, услышав практически невесомый вздох облегчения.

Она не была наивной дурочкой и знала, что впереди их ждут и ухабы, и жестокие штормы. И ей придется смириться с тем, что она разделяет его сердце с другим человеком — возможно, навсегда.

— Он будет в порядке, — мягко сказала она. — Малфои, как правило, приземляются на все лапы.

Он не вырвал руку, но покачал головой.

— Не сейчас. Слишком мало времени.

— Ты собираешься и дальше видеться с ним каждый день в Министерстве, это ничего?

— Ну, мне придется привыкнуть.

— Когда-нибудь станет не так больно, — уговаривала она скорее себя, а не его.

Он кивнул, его дыхание стало прерывистым, словно он боролся со слезами. Ей не хотелось бы, чтобы он снова плакал, поэтому она встала и подала ему руку.

— Помнишь, когда мы только купили этот дом, мы часто спали в саду? — спросила она.

— Как я могу забыть, — ответил он с мягкой улыбкой. Он слишком хорошо знал ее, чтобы не понять, на что она намекает.

Они трансфигурировали диван в матрас и левитировали его через французские двери. В воздухе уже ощущалась близкая осень, поэтому она призвала несколько одеял из кладовки в комнате для гостей. Они тихо лежали, не касаясь друг друга, спокойно, как старые знакомые. Как муж и жена. Она смотрела на звезды, проглядывающие между веток.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — сказала она с нежностью. — Добро пожаловать туда, где твое место.


End file.
